Monster Fox of Fairy Tail
by MisterWriter1994
Summary: Summary:Thrown into Fairy Tail and Naruto must adapt to a life among mages and fulfill his new destiny.Pairing:Naruto/Mirajane S..I intend for their to be occasional lemons in later chapters,so be warned.In addition to that, the M rating is for language and safety that gonna come later. I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

''Introduction''

Adventure/romance story

About how Naruto gets sends to Fairy Tail world, after he got killed when Jiraiya threw him off the cliff.

Shinigami gives him another chance to live a life, as warrior for good of people

Naruto will have this list of Weapons:

Sword: Samehada, 7 katana (5 of them are inside the samehada)

Powers:

He is wielding power of Take Over: Fox of Destruction Soul (4 Form)

Other powers:

Drunken Fist (when drunk)

Immense Strength

Immense Speed

Other Item:

The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi

Scrolls (for sealing and carry stuff inside)

Leg and Hands Weight

I don't own anything


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Funeral  
Time skip 5 hours after Naruto death  
They have found him body down at the cliff  
He was given a noble funeral, which was paid by Jiraiya who killed him.  
All people who had respect for him and plus all his academy friends have come.  
Among them was Sarutobi, who had angry face every time he looked at Jiraiya.  
Flashback four hour earlier at council chambers  
Sarutobi said: what you mean you threw him off the cliff  
Jiraiya said: I trough that will speed up training, it seems it gone terribly wrong.  
Sarutobi said with serious face: could you at least watch that he didn't get himself killed, I instead you peep in woman bath.  
Jiraiya said: I am really sorry sensei; I wish I could turn it back.  
Sarutobi wanted to yell at him again, but at civilian council side they said:  
Give him congratulations Sarutobi he killed the demon brat something that we could not done in all this year's, beside nine will be reborn in three year and we will control it.  
Sarutobi said: he was only one who could control it and there are none in this village that control the beast.  
Then Sarutobi said: he was suppose take on his father legacy as yellow flash, now who should we give it to.  
Council said: we should give it uchiha for grea...  
Before he could finish sentence Anbu come through the door and said:  
Council, Hokage sorry to disturb but we have some very bad news.  
Sarutobi asked in surprise: what is it that so important, come on speak quickly we are in middle of meeting.  
Anbu said: sir the Namikaze compound is on fire and we need your help.  
Sarutobi Said: it's a fire just put it out you moron.  
Anbu said: we can't put them out, those are not fires but they are red flames.  
Sarutobi got paled face and said: did you red flames, this is very bad.  
Council asked: why is that Hokage, is there something special about them.  
Hokage replied: red flame are Namikaze compound erasing flames, they appear when none of that clan is alive.  
Council asked: you gotta be kidding with Hokage; you mean there is nothing you can do here.  
Sarutobi said: yes there is nothing we can do, minato told me when all of his clan members will die the compound will erase all with red flames.  
One named Danzo said: it matters not, nine tails.  
Anbu answered: also some info about nine tails, Jiraiya said the seal on that brat body prevents nine tails from being released and instead it dies together with a boy.  
Danzo said angrily inside the head' 'damn, damn, damn that fucking Namikaze fucked things up for my plans''  
Then Sarutobi said: this meeting is over.  
Flashback ends.  
At funeral there were lots feudal lords, some Kages, and even fire daimyō.  
Pink haired bitch asked the blond haired bitch: why the hell daimyō and Kages are here, how the hell that Baka did know them.  
White haired bitch said: didn't you hear the news; it seems Naruto was son of fourth and they all here to pay their respects.  
Then suddenly blond haired women come forward with white roses and put them on his coffin.  
Pink haired bitch asked: who is that beautiful woman, she looks like somebody important.  
White haired bitch said: you are got to be kidding me, that Tsunade the Sannin every kunoichi knows her.  
Pink haired bitch said: what she legendary Sannin, maybe she can teach Sasuke and me.  
With that Sakura walked to her side: hello tsunade-sama, I am Sakura Haruno.  
Tsunade lifted her face up and said: what do you want from me child, make it quick so I may finish mourning my grandson.  
Sakura said: I demand that you train me and Sasuke with all that you know.  
Then suddenly BAM, Tsunade kicked Sakura down to the floor and said: how dare you ask me to train you right at my grandson funeral, much less demand it from me.  
Pink haired bitch was knocked out for the rest of funeral.

Then they mourn 'The Hero of the Leaf' just as Fourth Hokage wanted.

Please Review on my story.  
Next chapter "Every World Needs a Hero"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Every World Needs a Hero

Naruto woke up in dark place and saw Kyūbi beside of him.

Then it said: what have you done little brat, where am I.

Naruto looked at him and said: ah so you are Kyūbi, please don't hurt me.

Then voice said: I think you should be nice to little boy or I will hurt.

Kyūbi turned around and said: small words from little man come out and face me like man.

A man came out of the shadows; he wore black clothes with crown on his head.

Then man said: my my my, you need show some respect to me.

Kyūbi was shocked and then said: ah you are shi shinigami-sama!

Naruto said: are you really shinigami, what are you want with me.

Shinigami said: yes I am and I want you to be my champion.

Naruto asked in surprise: what me a champion, could you pick somebody else.

Shinigami said: fine if that what you want you can be dead or alive, it's up to you.

Naruto said: if that's the case I guess I'll do it, I will be your champion shinigami.

Shinigami said: excellent, now before I will send you to destination I got to give you couple of things.

With that he snaps the finger and a large box appeared.  
Naruto said: what is it this stuff for.

Shinigami said: this stuff is for your journey, you stupid little brat.

Then they looked in box there were on big bandaged sword, iPhone with headset, one green necklace, one locket necklace and a small scroll.

Naruto asked: what's the deal with that big sword and the other stuff.

Shinigami explained "that sword is samehada and it's famous among seven swordsman of mist"

Naruto said: one of seven swordsman of mist sword it's like one Zabuza had the 'Kubikiribōchō', this one looks awesome.

Shinigami said: yes, but this one is a living sword-shark, it's eat your chakra and your opponents chakra.

With that he touched it and it grown in size and bandages ripped apart.

Then Naruto said: hello there little buddy, looks like you and me are gonna be the partners til death.

The sword-shark growled and slide down to Naruto, then its handle touched him like the tail and he felt little weakened.

Then Naruto said: what just happen to my chakra, why do I feel so almost empty.

Shinigami said: he tasted your chakra and see if are worthy of him, it's seems he accepted you.

Naruto said: awesome, this one will make fighting a little more interesting.

Then he lifted up green necklace and said: this one is lucky charm of legendary sucker, it will bring you luck at gambling.

Then he shown him the locket and said: this one is from your parents, go on open it.

Naruto opened it and inside there were picture of two people, one red haired woman and second was picture of the fourth Hokage.

Naruto gasped and said: who is that woman and is my father really the fourth, please tell me.

Shinigami said: that woman is Kushina Uzumaki your mother, and your father minato Namikaze aka "Yellow Flash" the "Fourth Hokage".

Naruto said: who is the man that sealed nine tailed fox within me, why it was sealed within me.

Shinigami singed and said: the man who sealed nine tails within you is minato Namikaze and why he did it, you can find that answer inside that scroll.

He pointed to the last item in box that was a scroll.

Naruto opened the scroll inside there were a security seal which needed a Naruto chakra finger print.

Suddenly there was a poof and 3 chest appeared and one letter, he read it and then started crying.

Shinigami said: are you ok Naruto? Why are you crying?

Instead of answer Naruto sealed everything back inside the scroll and the he said: ok, send me to the place that needs help.

Shinigami said: there is one more gift I have for you before you leave.

Shinigami instead of saying, he took and pushed nine tails inside Naruto stomach.

Naruto said: why did you give me the nine tails back, it hates me.

Shinigami smiled and said: don't worry about him; if he will not assist you I will punish him.

Naruto said: good to know that, is there anything else you want to tell me before I leave.

Shinigami answered: glad you asked, you must not tell them that you ninja or about chakra in that world it called magic energy.

Naruto said: Roger that sir, I guess I will be on my way.

Shinigami stopped him and said: your skills are good but you need an improvement, which is why one of my trainers will meet at destination and train you.

Naruto said: thank for all thing and another chance to live, I will sure to help the world I am going to.

With that Naruto picked samehada up and put behind his back, then put both locket and green necklace around his neck, strapped scroll to the side and said: Let's roll into new adventure ahead of me.

Shinigami open a portal and Naruto jumped through it.

Please Review on my story  
Next chapter "Adventure in Hargeon Town."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Adventure in Hargeon Town

Portal formed above the sky of some town and a boy dropped from it.

He made medium size crate, then he climbed out of it.

He felt so small and then he said: well shit, this shinigami made me young again.

Then he saw a black hooded man walked up to him and said: Naruto-sama I am trainer assigned to train you, you got 14 years of training ahead of yourself.

Naruto sighed and smiled at the same time.

Time skip 14 years later

In the entrance of city Hargeon a blond teenager walked through the gate.

He had blond hair and green eyes, he wore black t-shirt and black jeans, he had small green necklace and a locket hanging from his neck, he had two katana strapped on his back and giant bandage sword with small skull hand grip (you know like killer bee did after he defeated Kisame in the forest), he also had a small one tailed orange fox sleeping on his shoulder and he also had a medium sized bag hanging from his other shoulder.

Then he saw a magic shop and he run into it, there he saw a girl trying to seduce the owner of the shop.

He said: hello my good man, I need a couple small empty scroll and plus some bottle of ink and some feathers.

A blond haired woman that brought an item at shop said: ah you got very cute pet there, what is his name.

Naruto smiled and replied: his name is Kurama and he is my best friend and a pet, what is your name pretty lady.

Blond girl blushed and said: my name is Lucy, what's your name pretty boy.

Naruto replied: my name is Naruto and I am not pretty, I got this face from my mom and dad.

Then he opened locket on his neck and showed her pictures of two people with little boy.

Lucy replied: yeah you are right; you look like a mix of their two faces.

Naruto said: Thank You.

Lucy asked: ahhhhhh Naruto, are you a mage or a warrior.

Naruto said: what makes you think that, is it my swords.

Lucy said: yes those blades and that big bandaged sword.

He laughed and said: true I am a warrior, I finished my training and thinking of joining some guild.

They started a long discussion about life and parents, while they were talking the shop owner found all the stuff and said: all together are 9000 jewels.

Before Naruto could pay a two strangers walked through the door and shop owner said: how may I help you gentlemen, is there something you interest in.

One of them lifted up the Tommy Gun and said: yes you can by filling these bags with jewels, all of you get down on ground now.

Naruto was standing still then one of them runned up to Naruto and said: hey didn't you hear me asshole 'I said down on the fucking ground' or you just deaf.

Naruto replied: I cannot lie down on the ground, because I pet is sleeping on my shoulder.

The robber said: fuck you and your stupid fucking pet.

Then he gun wiped his pet to the wall, Naruto runned up to him and said: Oh my god look what you did to my pet you fucking bastard, hey Kurama are you ok.

The fox only nodded with low wimp and then Naruto said with angry eyes: this robbery was nothing of my concern but now it's personal, I will kick your ass for what you did to my pet.

Robbers started to laugh then he took a shot at him and Naruto dodged like it was nothing, he started a rapid fire at him and smoke cowered the Naruto and then he said: not so tough are you little shitty brat.

Then a voice said: you talking like your little bullets have killed me.

A smoke cleared and it revealed Naruto standing unharmed with one sword in his hand.

Bandit trough' it's impossible and he deflected all our bullets with a single sword, just who is this boy'

Everybody was shocked in the shop and then Naruto said: I will not defeat you with my sword your blood is dirty, so I shall kick you with my fist.

He then pulled a sword back into its sheath and got into a fighting stance.

Everybody blinked as he appeared with flash in front of one bandit and sent him flying through the wall, other bandit panicked and started shooting, and then Naruto appeared behind him and sent him flying through other wall.

Naruto come to shop owner and said: here is compensation for the damage I caused.

He threw a bag of jewels to the owner and he said: thank you and all items you ordered I will give you for free since you saved my store.

Naruto smiled and picked up items and put them in the bag.

Naruto turned around and said: Bye Lucy, see you next time.

Lucy smiled and said: wait Naruto, let me buy you lunch for saving my life.

Naruto smiled and said: are you sure I am pretty big eater, you gonna regret it.

Lucy and Naruto walked outside only to see a crowd gathering around someone, they come closer to see a pink haired boy and blue haired teen are had a discussion.

Lucy seems to have fallen for blue haired prick, and then pink haired boy refuses to take blue haired prick signature.

Lucy lead then 2 men to restaurant where she pays lunch for pink haired, while Naruto was eating his 20 bowl of ramen.

Then he said: huh I am totally stuffed, well Lucy I need to go.

Lucy said: Bye, I hope to see you again.

With that he go out of the restaurant

Time skip to Party on the Boat

Lucy was gonna drink and eat the food that was before her on the table, but she noticed that it had sleep magic on.

She asked: why is there sleeping magic on food and drinks, what are you planning to do with me.

Then a crew man comes in while caring other girl's.

He answer: those woman and you are merchandise for sale.

Lucy wanted to use keys, but bora knocks it out of her hand.

He says: hahaha, I got your stupid keys.

With that he throws them into the sea, while laughing hard.

Lucy says: why are you doing this and is this Fairy Tail way, I lost my faith in your guild.

Suddenly Natsu barged on the ships with blue cat behind him.

Then he said: Happy fly Lucy away from here, it's gonna be big fight.

While happy tried fly away with Lucy from ship, Bora tried to shot her down with his fireballs.

Then suddenly Happy said: oh no Lucy, I am out of magic and we going down.

Then they both fall down into water.

Meanwhile back on ship

Natsu was getting beat up on ship; because of his motion sickness and thugs was taking advantage of this.

He was losing because of his disadvantage.

Back with Lucy and Happy in the water

Happy said: Lucy looks what I found, it was underwater.

Lucy looked to see happy holding her keys set and she said: oh you found my keys and now I can help Natsu, thank you Happy.

Then she said 'Open gate of water', 'Aquarius'.

A mermaid woman appeared in water and Lucy said: Aquarius use water attack to knock that ship to harbor.

Aquarius said to Lucy with scary face: you ruined my date and you dropped my key, drop it again and I will punish you.

With that she sends a water wave at ship and she said: damn I missed I was aiming at you but I missed, well at least the job is done.

The ship crashed into harbor land and people started to rise from wreckage.

Then Bora said: look what you two did to my ship; I will kill both of you.

Natsu removed his clothes and revealed a guild mark of Fairy Tail, then he said: you are gonna pay for pretending to be from Fairy Tail, I kick your ass.

Bora sends a fire ball which envelops Natsu and then he said: I feel sorry for you kid, to use such spell on kid and now you're dead.

Natsu rose from fire and said: is that all you got, I expected more.

Bora replied: you survived that but don't talk like you won, which was my weakest spell.

Then he cast a huge fireball at Natsu but he only ate it, then everyone thought 'who is that kid, he is eating fire.

Happy said: Natsu is dragon slayer, a fire cannot hurt him.

Natsu wiped his mouth and said: thank you for the meal, now I will kick your ass for pretending to be a Fairy Tail.

Before he could strike back at Bora, ships rubble started to move and Natsu said: is this an earthquake, no its looks like ship is raising from ground.

A person was holding a ship above himself with one hand and said: who has thrown this ship on top of me.

Everybody replied with scared voice: the Blondie in the water did it.

Lucy thought 'wait that voice, it's seems familiar'

Then Lucy said: are you Naruto, you sound like him.

A person replied: oh Lucy, why are you still here in town.

Lucy said: I was trying to get into guild but I was tricked, how did you got under the ship.

Naruto started telling, how he got under the ship.

(Flashback 2 minutes earlier)

Naruto was walking through town with his pet fox and thinking 'which guild should I join, that fairy tail guild sound like the crazy one', maybe I should join them and it's gonna be cool.

People screamed: everybody looks out for the ship gonna fall here.

Naruto quickly thought 'oh shit, it's gonna crush Kurama'

He runs over to Kurama and covered it with his body.

(Flashback Ends)

Lucy asked: are you monster, you lifting that shit like it's nothing.

Naruto laughs at this statement.

Natsu hear all that then said: now I don't need to worry about that anymore, now you will taste the dragon fist.

Natsu said 'Fire Dragon Iron Fist'.

His hand enveloped in flames and he punched Bora into ship and destroying half of the city.

Then he jumped down from ship and saw guard coming toward them.

Then he said: Lucy and Naruto come with me if you want to join Fairy Tail come with me.

Lucy smiled at that but Naruto asked: what about this ship, what to do with it.

Natsu replied: just throw it away already and come with us.

Naruto put both hand and threw it away on top of mountain.

All people were shocked at teen strength, while guards were chasing them.

Natsu said: let's go to Fairy Tail, with you it's gonna be much more fun.

I Don't Own Anything

Please Review on my story  
Next Chapter "Welcome to Fairy Tail"

**Author Note: ****  
****Shinigami has placed in everyone mind that Naruto parents was a legend.****  
****2 SS-Rank Wizard-'Red Hot-Blooded Habanero', 'Yellow Flash'.****  
****Plus his godparents: 'Jiraiya the toad sage', 'Slug Queen Tsunade'.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Welcome to Fairy Tail

(Time skip til morning)

Natsu and the group were few hundred meters from Town Magnolia.

Natsu said: there it is Magnolia town; this is where Fairy Tail Headquarters is located.

Few minutes later they were standing in front of large building.

Natsu kicked the door and said: I am back.

Lucy said: was it really necessary to kick the door.

Some boys said: you are noisy as always, I heard that you destroyed half of Hargeon city.

Natsu kicked him and said: the information you gave me was wrong, I am gonna kick your ass.

Man replied: I told you the rumors I heard, there's no need for fight.

Suddenly everybody started to fight with each other.

Lucy and Naruto thought 'what's wrong with this guild, everybody fighting'.

Then a man in boxer shorts said: Natsu is back, i was getting bored.

He started walking toward Natsu but a woman by the bar said: Gray put on some cloths.

He said: ah shit, I forgot my cloths.

Woman at bar said: Gray, you and all other man here got no manners.

With that she started to drink a barrel of bear, Lucy widen her eyes in shock.

While Gray and Natsu were fighting, a white haired man said: you two are babies, a real man talk with fist.

They both turned around and scouted: shut up you stupid Elfman.

Then punched him away and then brown haired teen with two girls on his lap said: my my, those two sure are noise.

With that a beer bottle hit him right in face then he stode up and said: I go and kick their asses real fast, okay girls.

Girls said to him while weave: be careful Loke, don't hurt yourself.

Lucy had crossed him out of the book and said: he is out of my possible boyfriend list, is everyone here really a wizard.

A woman behind her said: oh you must be two newcomers.

She looked at woman and said: Mirajane in flesh, it is pleasure to meet you.

Then Naruto said: you look even more beautiful, than in magazine.

Mirajane replied: why thank you nice gentlemen.

Then Lucy asked: is it okay to leave those idiots alone, they gonna wreck the entire guild.

Mirajane replied: just leave them alone, they always like this and anyway...

Elfman flew right at her and the she finished the sentence: isn't it fun.

Then she passed out and Lucy yelled: ahh, Mirajane-san.

A Gray bumped into her while Natsu said: ha ha, I got your pants you ice cube.

Gray yelled: ahh my pants, give them back.

Then he turned around and asked Lucy: can you borrow me you pa...

Before he got answer she hit him with wooden plank and said: no way, I am borrowing you my pants.

Loke took her bridal style and then Elfman kicked him and said: a man talks with his fist.

Then woman at bar said: you so annoying bastards I can't even drink in peace.

She took out card and said: I am gonna finish this.

Then Gray got ice in his hand and said: now you do it.

Loki twisted his ring and said: you are all troublesome bunch.

And Elfman just roared and stone covered his hand.

Natsu fired up his fist and said: bring it on; I will knock you all out.

Lucy put Happy in front of her like shield and said: are they really gonna fight with magic.

A cat just replied: Aye, Aye.

Lucy was crying while said: Aye is for nothing.

Then giant appeared in guild and said: stop it, you bunch of fools.

Everyone froze and stopped fighting then Mira got out of derbies and said: so you were here master.

Giant nodded and then Natsu said: everyone out so I win.

But giant just stepped on him and asked: new recruits are we.

Lucy replied with terror: yes I am and that teen over there.

Naruto nodded and giant shrink down into little old man and said: welcome to Fairy Tail, may I ask what your names is.

Lucy replied: I am Lucy.

Naruto replied: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, pleasure to meet you.

Upon hearing the name Makarov eyes widen and were filled with scare.

Then Mirajane asked: master why you are suddenly so scared.

Makarov said: he is son of two most dangerous people in Fiore.

Naruto said with calm face: oh so you remember my old folks, I trough everyone forgotten them.

Everyone said: he doesn't look like much, are you sure it's him.

Makarov wanted to silence him, but Naruto stopped him and said: if you don't believe my words, then look at this.

Naruto took off his locket and he took out book, and then gave both items to Makarov.

Makarov opened locket to see young Naruto with two people, then he started to read the 'Kushina Uzumaki aka Red Hot-Blooded Habanero SS-Mage, Minato Uzumaki aka Yellow Flash SS-Mage'.

Makarov said to everyone: 20 years ago a 2 mages were legendary across Fiore, Red Hot-Blooded Habanero a woman that could crush and lift a mountains the enemy's only saw her red-hair before was defeated, Yellow Flash a man that could take out entire army in flash and thus earning him that title.

Everyone widens their eyes at this information and then Naruto said: can join Fairy Tail already, I want to take some mission.

Makarov said: well its honor to have you on guild, anyway welcome onboard Naruto.

Before anyone could say anything else, Makarov jumped off the ground and landed on the railing of the second color.

"You've done it again, fools," he said in annoyance. He held up a large stack of paper in his hand. "Look at all the complaints I've received from the Council."

His eyes went to Gray.

"Gray, good job on sweeping out the smuggling organization, but you walked around town naked afterwards. Then, you ran away after stealing some underwear that had been hung to dry."

"Would it have been better if I just kept walking around naked?" Gray muttered.

Then his eyes went to Elfman. "Elfman! 'You had a mission to escort a VIP, but you assaulted him during the mission."

"He said men are all about education," Elfman said in defense.

"Cana Alberona, you drank fifteen barrels of alcohol during a mission and charged it to the council," Makarov said, looking at the Card Magic user.

She just shrugged.

"Loke, you flirted with a council member's daughter, and a certain talent agency charged us for damage compensation too," Makarov said with a sigh, but Loke just grinned.

"Natsu, you destroyed the Demon Thief Family, but you also destroyed seven other houses, leveled a historical clock tower in Tully Village, burned down a church if Freesia, damaged parts of Lupnus Castle, and destroyed half of Hargeon's port," Makarov said with a frown.

Natsu asked: I didn't do anything; the fake Salamander destroyed the half of town.

Makarov said: And they also said that you tossed some ship at mountain top.

Natsu replied: I didn't do it, Naruto did it.

Makarov asked: is it true that you threw that ship, but why did you throw it.

Lucy replied: it was my fault, I summoned the water bearer to send it to shore, but unfortunately it fall right on top of Naruto.

Makarov said: you reckless fool, don't ever do thing like this.

Naruto laughed and said: sorry about that I threw that ship, I didn't knew what to do with it.

Makarov was surprised by this replied and asked: Naruto are you already have your mom strength.

Naruto replied: yes and my father speed, like they say 'son will surpass father and mother'.

Everyone had a scared faces then Makarov said: don't worry about him; he doesn't look like a bad person.

Then Naruto said: don't think about my parent's reputation.

Makarov said: you all go with him on mission once, to get to know him.

Everybody sweat dropped and said: if this is what you wants us to, it's seems okay.

Natsu said: I am looking forward to fight you Naruto.

"Makarov said as he set the papers on fire and threw them at Natsu, who ate them.

"Listen up. The power to overcome reason is born from reasoning. Magic is not a miracle.

When the spirit flows within us and the spirit flow in nature connects, they will form an embodiment for the first time.

You will need a strong mentality and a lot of concentration for that.

I mean, pouring all of your soul into whatever you do is magic.

If you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the Council, your magic will never prosper.

Don't fear the fools of the Council. Do whatever you think is right! That's the way of the Fairy Tail mages!"

5 minutes later at bar

So you want it there? Mirajane asked.

"Yep" Lucy answered with her hand on the bar. A pink Fairy Tail stamp was placed on the back of her right hand at that.

Then Mirajane asked Naruto: where do want to have your stamp.

Naruto said: put it on my left cheek, I want it orange.

Mirajane a moment later put a stamp on his cheek.

Then Natsu jumped in front of him and said: Naruto let's fight now, because you got your stamp.

Naruto replied: maybe later Natsu, but first I am gonna do some jobs.

With that Naruto walked to the request board and then he heard  
"Fire Dragon's Roar"

Natsu sent a large fire ball toward Naruto and then a large explosion covered Naruto and smoke covered him.

Then Makarov yelled at Natsu: you stupid brat, take your destruction outside.

Lucy asked: uh master, you don't seem to be worry about Naruto get hit by Natsu fireball.

"I am sure he is fine, he is son of two famous wizards" said Makarov.

A voice said: my my Natsu, attacking comrade from behind, that a dirty trick.

Smoke cleared and a Naruto started to walk out of the fire, when he came out it, people saw his skin had a charcoal color but he was healing very fast that it let out a steam.

Then when he finished healing the people were shocked because of many scars on his body or the fact that he had only boxer short and his jewelry around neck was left intact, plus there were something tied to his legs and hand than survived the burn.

Naruto said: Natsu let's fight outside, master can you be referee.

Natsu had happy face and then Makarov said: ok but keep it a friendly match.

Naruto, Natsu and everyone else has gone outside to a fight.

Before they started Naruto asked: master, are there any rules I should know.

Makarov replied: magic is allowed, just don't overdo it you two.

Naruto said: let's start this.

Makarov raised his hand and scouted:  
1 2 3 And BEGiN!

Natsu send a fireball toward Naruto, but he just dodged it.

But everyone saw a yellow flash and then Natsu said: oh so you are using teleportation magic, it's nothing compare to my fire.

Naruto chuckled and said: it was not teleportation, look at the ground.

Nobody noticed a fire trail to Naruto location.

Naruto explained 'it's just speed, I ran so fast that my shoe or anything below it ignites into fire'

While Naruto explained about his speed a Natsu sneaked up from behind him and threw a punch, but he just took it and stode there.

Then pulled his fist away and screamed in pain.

Then Makarov asked: Natsu what happened, why are you screaming.

Natsu held back the pain and said: his body felt like punching a steel wall.

Naruto said: are done, coz it's my turn now.

Naruto punched Natsu with his pinky and sent him flying into some tree.

Makarov asked: don't you think you over did it, which was pretty powerful strike.

Naruto smiled and replied: if I would punch him with my entire hand, it could probably break some of his bones.

Everyone widen their eyes by this statement.

The fight is over; Natsu will be up in couple of hours

Time skip 2 hour later

Natsu waked up and roared: where is Naruto, our fight is not over.

Lucy said: Naruto knocked you out cold, you been out for 2 hour's.

Natsu stode up gone out of basement and runned right to the bar.

Natsu got to the bar, where Makarov was siting and drinking beer.

Then he asked: where is Naruto, please tell me where he is.

Makarov looked at him and said: he is by the guild West side, building his house.

Lucy asked: what do you mean, building his house.

Makarov said:

Flashback (2 hours after the fight)

Naruto asked the Makarov: hey master, is it okay that I build my house by the guild.

Makarov said: of course you can, I think the west side is got free space left.

You can use any material in storage room, but you need to pay for it.

Naruto said: I understand that, I can pay for the material.

(Flashback End)

Natsu runned to the west side of guild building.

He found lots copies of Naruto building a house.

Natsu runned to one of them and asked "why are there so many of you".

One of Naruto replied "it's a cloning technique, they real one is inside the house" he pointed at first big room of almost finished house.

Natsu runned to the door and knocked on it.

Then a voice said "who is it, I am very busy".

Natsu said "it's me Naruto, we gonna go on the job now and maybe you wanna come with us".

Naruto said "sure I'll come with you, just let me get packed really quickly".

5 minutes later Naruto come out of the house.

He wore an opened jacket with white t-shirt and black jeans, with giant bandaged sword behind him and two crossed katana plus a small scroll hanging by the side of jeans.

So where are we going on this mission" asked Naruto"

We are going to Mt. Hakobe, to find Macao" replied Natsu"

"Let's go!"

Few hours later

"So why did you come with us? Natsu asked as was leaning down on his seat, his motion sickness getting the better of him once more while Naruto was starting outside the window.

"I thought I could help" she said. You really don't like transportation do you?" Dragon Slayer quickly shook his heads. "It's just another reason to feel sorry for you" she said clasping her hands together.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu grumbled out. "Nothing, nothing at all" she replied back.

Before they could keep talking the carriage they were in suddenly stopped. "I guess were there" Lucy said while Natsu jumped to his feet.

"ALRIGHT WE HAVE STOPPED MOVING" he said while doing a little dance with Happy joining in while Naruto just stood up.

They all then stepped out of the carriage and Lucy immediately began shivering.

"What the hell is this place?" she asked looking at the snowy terrain around them.

"Were in a frozen waste land."

The four then left the carriage and began walking along a snowy path hoping to find some kind of evidence to where Macao was.

"Why is it so cold? I know we are on a mountain but it's supposed to be summer right now but there should not be a blizzard like this around."

"That's what happens when you not prepared" Natsu said with Naruto and Happy nodding in agreement.

"Oh please it's not like you dressed for it, Natsu" she argued.

"How are you not freezing" she pointed at Naruto.

"I have been dealing with lot colder weather, that this little cold" Naruto replied with smile.

"Maybe you were better off staying back at the guild Lucy" Naruto said.

"I think your right" Lucy said as she began comically crying.

"Wait" she said making everyone stop. "I have a great idea."

She pulled out one of her silver key and chanted "Open the Gate of the Clock Horologium!"

Out of the formed magic seal was a clock with arms and a strange looking head.

"THATS SO COOL" Natsu and Happy shouted while Naruto grinned, happy that Lucy was using one of the keys he gave her.

Lucy then hopped inside the clock and began to snuggle up with the blanket around her.

She looked like she was talking but none of them could hear her.

"I can't hear you" Natsu said but Horologium spoke up on Lucy's behalf.

"She says I am staying in here and I am not coming out."

"Then why did you tag along?" Natsu said a little annoyed.

"What kind of crazy job would inquire Macao to come to a crazy place like this she inquires."?

"Don't you think you should have asked that before you tagged along" Naruto said frowning a little.

"He went to slay a Vulcan. A big monster" Natsu replied scaring Lucy slightly.

"I want to go back to the guild she proclaims" Horologium says.

"Go ahead and be my guest I say back" Natsu mumbles. "Aye" Happy says agreeing.

"MACAO WHERE ARE YOU?" Naruto and Natsu both call out with Happy perched on Natsu shoulder and Lucy still in Horologium behind them.

However before they could go on any further and giant mountain Vulcan appeared too crashed in between them with a grin on its face.

"Wow that's one big Vulcan" Happy said and they stared at the creature.

However the Vulcan began sniffing around before a perverted grin appeared on its face.

In second the Vulcan had moved from its spot and had lifted up Horologium with Lucy still inside who was now beginning to freak out.

"Me like human woman" the Vulcan said as he began running off.

"Don't just stand there and save me she yells furiously" Horologium said making the others sweat drop.

Naruto sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Come on lets go get her" he said and began to trudge through the snow after the Vulcan.

"I swear girls are so troublesome" Naruto said making both Natsu and Happy nod in agreement.

With Lucy

"How did I get myself in to this mess? And why is this monkey so excited all of a sudden she asked tearfully" Horologium said covering his face with his hands as the giant Vulcan was doing a dance with pelvic thrusts around the two.

"Woman" the Vulcan said pressing his face against the glass of the grown clock freaking Lucy out even more.

However things got worse for Lucy ass Horologium then disappeared in a bright light.

"Where did you go Horologium? Don't you disappear on me" Lucy cried out still with the blanket wrapped around her.

"Sorry but my time is up. Take care" the clock said causing Lucy to begin wailing out "GIVE ME AN EXTENSION."

The giant Vulcan made its way over to Lucy with a large perverted grin covering its face and hands out ready to touch the young blonde.

"Get away from her you giant ape" Natsu yelled out catching the two by surprise with Happy and Naruto following behind him.

Tell me where Macao is he yelled before his foot slipped on the ice and skidded along the ice and collided with a wall. Lucy palmed her face. "Why does he feel he has to make an entrance?"

Natsu got back up and glared at the Vulcan. "Where is my friend? Where are you hiding him" he asked making the Vulcan strike thinking pose.

"Man" the Vulcan said pointing to a hole in the wall.

"Hey I think he is going to show me" Natsu said running over to the hole in the wall and screaming out Macao's name.

"Natsu I would not do that if I were you" Naruto said before the Vulcan pushed Natsu and caused Natsu to fall out the hole.

Screw you, you damn monkey" he called out before disappearing.

"Natsu" Lucy called out while Naruto shook his head, feeling a headache beginning to form. "Idiot" he muttered.

"Alright you perverted monkey, you are going down" Lucy said as she grabbed one of her golden keys.

"Open the Gate of the Golden Bull Taurus" she yelled out as a giant bull carrying a large axe and wearing blue hot pants appeared thought the seal.

"Oh wow Miss Lucy I almost forgot how hot your body was. How about you come over here and give me a smooch" the perverted bull axed making Naruto chuckle.

"I forgot how much of a pervert he was" Lucy muttered.

"No touch my woman" the Vulcan called out making the bull frown.

"Your woman? Those are fighting words you Monkey" said Taurus.

"I think I'll sit this one out" Naruto said taking a seat and watching the show in front of him. "Get of your ass and help" Lucy called but Naruto just shook his head.

The two went to charge at each other however before a single blow could be dealt, Natsu reappeared and kicked Taurus in the face knocking the giant bull out.

"How come there are more monster here now than when I left" Natsu asked a little confused.

"Natsu" Naruto said gaining his attention.

"The giant cow you just kicked was an ally" he said causing Natsu to scratch the back of his in embarrassment.

"Oh, urm I am so sorry" he said chuckling slightly while Lucy glared at him.

"Hold on how were you able to survive that fall?" she asked making Natsu grin.

"Happy saved me" he said looking over to his right seeing Happy floating there with his wings formed.

"So you can't handle any mode of transportation but you can handle Happy flying" she asked curiously while Natsu and Naruto looked at her in horror.

"Happy is not a mode of transportation. He's my friend" Natsu said. "That so mean Lucy" Naruto said shaking his head.

"Your right I'm sorry for comparing the two" she said sweat dropping a little.

**Fight Begins Now**

"My woman" the Vulcan shouted as it jumped into the air and delivered a punch directed at Natsu only for the pink haired mage to block it with his forearm.

The force of the contact causing the ground beneath them to shatter slightly.

"Time for the match to begin" Naruto said as he began watching the fight intently.

Natsu smirked at the Vulcan.

"You're going to have to do better than that" he said as he twisted his body around ad delivered a swift kick to the Vulcan sending it backwards.

"Everyone in Fairy Tail is my friends. I won't allow you to hurt them" he said making Naruto have a proud smirk on his face and Lucy looked at Natsu in astonishment.

He already sees me as a friend Lucy thought as she began to cheer Natsu on.

A magic seal appeared beneath Natsu as flames began to flicker around him.

The Vulcan made another attempt to jump him but before the Vulcan could land any sort of blow Natsu took off from the ground and delivered a flame enhanced kick to the Vulcan's abdomen. "I'm not leaving here without Macao."

The Vulcan stood back up and clapped his hands as hard as he could cause the ice around him to crack and get send hurdling towards Natsu.

While Lucy jumped out of the way Natsu stood strong letting the ice impact against him.

Ice has no effect on fire he declared before everyone narrowed their eyes when the Vulcan picked up Tarsus axe.

The Vulcan then made its move towards Natsu and began swinging the axe with all its might. Natsu managed to dodge the swipes but lost his footing on the ice causing him to slip.

The Vulcan took its advantage and swung down at Natsu.

However before the axe could connect with Natsu, a magic slash send from Naruto connected with the axe and knocked it out of the Vulcan's hands.

It looked over to see Naruto still sitting down but giving a salute to the Vulcan with his hands.

"Finish it Natsu" Naruto said making Natsu nod and grin.

"Let's go" he said bumping his fists together and making a red magic seal appear.

"Eat this" Natsu said as he charged at the Vulcan and delivered a strong right fist to the Vulcan's cheek.

"Fire Dragons Iron Fist"

The punch staggered the Vulcan as it was forced back a couple of feet before Natsu followed up with another flame enhanced kick.

"Fire Dragons Kick"

The Vulcan was send sailing back through the air before it collided with a wall making a huge dent in it.

It then dropped to the ground and was rendered unconscious.

**The Fight Have Ended.**

The four made their war over and stood around the unconscious Vulcan while Natsu grinned at his work.

"Urm wasn't he supposed to tell us where your friend is" she said causing Naruto to face palm, Happy to shake his head and Natsu to lower his head saying "whoops."

However before they could blink, the Vulcan erupted into a bright yellow light.

When it died down there eye widened when they saw a battered looking Macao lying there.

"Macao" scouted Natsu as he went to check on the older mage.

"Are you telling me he was the giant monkey the whole time?" Lucy said with Happy nodding his head.

"It must have used a form of Takeover Magic. Vulcan's are known for body snatching as a way to survive" Happy said.

"He must have put up a good fight before thee Vulcan got to him."

Over the next few minutes the four worked to bandage Macao and laid a blanket beneath him to make him comfy.

Once he was bandaged up he began to stir a little.

"Natsu, Happy" he said as he opened his eyes to see his worried guild comrades looking at him with smiles now on their faces.

"New girl and new boy" he said giving Lucy and Naruto a nod.

"My name is Naruto and her name Lucy" Naruto shouted.

"I must really be pathetic. I defeated nineteen of those brutes before the twentieth caught me off guard" he said making Lucy look at him in disbelief.

"He must really be strong if he took out so many" she thought.

"Don't be like that you beat nineteen monsters" Natsu said trying to cheer him up.

"It quite an accomplishment" Naruto said looking at the older man.

"No less than what we expect from a member of Fairy Tail" he said as he fist bumped Natsu and then Macao cheering the older man up.

Naruto stood up and extended his hand to Macao.

"Let's go home. Your little boy has been waiting for you."

Magnolia

The sun was beginning to set as a teary eyed and worried Romeo sat on some stood stairs gazing down at the floor.

He remembered how he was teased by other boys because his dad was a Fairy Tail mage.

"Fairy Tail wizard are a joke Romeo"

"Everyone knows there a bunch of drunken cowards."

"Everyone knows it's all about being a knight."

He then remembered how he begged his father to take a job so that the embarrassment and teasing would stop.

He remembered Macao giving him a wink and a big smile as he happily picked a job.

"YO Romeo" a voice called out gaining Romeo's attention.

When he looked up he saw Lucy and Happy walking side by side with Natsu and Naruto carrying an embarrassed Macao, each using a shoulder to support him.

Romeo gasped in surprise seeing his dad safe and well and immediately took off towards and leaped into the older man.

"DAD" he cried out as he hugged his dad fiercely while let tears roll town his cheeks.

"You came back. I'm sorry" he managed to sop out as Macao shook his head.

"No I'm sorry for making you worry.

But next time those kids decide to bully you; you just tell them can your old man beat nineteen monsters? Because mine can" he said making his son have a giant smile form on his face.

Romeo then turned around to see the other mages walking off to their homes.

"NATSU, HAPPY, NARUTO, LUCY, and THANK YOU" he shouted as they each turned around and either gave him a nod, a thumb up or a wave.

After a few minutes of walking Naruto spoke up

"Well I'm tiered so I'm heading home" Naruto said as he big his guild mate's goodbye and headed off for home.

It was only a ten minute walk from the guildhall and before he knew it he had arrived home.

The house itself was a small cottage like house with two bedrooms, bathroom, hot spring pool, kitchen and big research room (room where Naruto kept every scroll and book that he got from shinigami assistant).

The house just radiated warmth, it was half way finished.

He stepped inside and quickly took off his boots.

He just went into his bedroom.

Once there he collapsed onto the bed and inn a matter of second was fast asleep.

**I Don't Own Anything****  
****Please Review on my story.****  
****Next Chapter "Naruto Troublesome Family or The Sister from Hell"**

**Author Note: ****  
****Shinigami implanted in everyone mind that Naruto parents were Fiore legendary wizard.**

******Jiraiya and Tsunade are with him in this world because they died in ninja world.**

**Jiraiya died from nosebleed, he spied on the woman hot spring a lot.**

**Tsunade died because she didn't want tom heal ****Orochimaru**** arm, after Sarutobi took his part of soul.**

**His sister was created from his DNA, but has red hair like Kushina and she has **

**7 Tailed Beetle**** for a takeover.**

******Review more so I know, what I need to correct**.


End file.
